Along with the rapid shift from conventional cathode ray tube monitors to flat panel displays (FPDs) represented by a liquid crystal panel, not only monitors for business use and displays of personal computers but almost all image display apparatuses including TV monitors for general use are being replaced with FPDs. At the same time, efforts have been made to achieve high image quality by full high definition (1920×1080 pixels) and the like. Under these circumstances, three-dimensional (3D) display has also been developed extensively as a new function, people can enjoy 3D broadcasting and video disks capable of reproducing 3D display at home.
As means for viewing such 3D broadcasting, there exist a viewing method using dedicated glasses and a viewing method not using dedicated glasses but a special display including a lenticular lens or parallax barrier.